An estimated 3% of the world's population is infected with the hepatitis C virus. Of those exposed to HCV, 80% to 85% become chronically infected, at least 30% develop cirrhosis of the liver and 1-4% develop hepatocellular carcinoma. Hepatitis C Virus (HCV) is one of the most prevalent causes of chronic liver disease in the United States, reportedly accounting for about 15 percent of acute viral hepatitis, 60 to 70 percent of chronic hepatitis, and up to 50 percent of cirrhosis, end-stage liver disease, and liver cancer. Chronic HCV infection is the most common cause of liver transplantation in the U.S., Australia, and most of Europe. Hepatitis C causes an estimated 10,000 to 12,000 deaths annually in the United States. While the acute phase of HCV infection is usually associated with mild symptoms, some evidence suggests that only about 15% to 20% of infected people will spontaneously clear HCV.
HCV is an enveloped, single-stranded RNA virus that contains a positive-stranded genome of about 9.6 kb. HCV is classified as a member of the Hepacivirus genus of the family Flaviviridae. At least 4 strains of HCV, GT-1-GT-4, have been characterized.
The HCV lifecycle includes entry into host cells; translation of the HCV genome, polyprotein processing, and replicase complex assembly; RNA replication, and virion assembly and release. Translation of the HCV RNA genome yields a more than 3000 amino acid long polyprotein that is processed by at least two cellular and two viral proteases. The HCV polyprotein is:
NH2-C-E1-E2-p7-NS2-NS3-NS4A-NS4B-NS5A-NS5B-COOH.
The cellular signal peptidase and signal peptide peptidase have been reported to be responsible for cleavage of the N-terminal third of the polyprotein (C-E1-E2-p7) from the nonstructural proteins (NS2-NS3-NS4A-NS4B-NS5A-NS5B). The NS2-NS3 protease mediates a first cis cleavage at the NS2-NS3 site. The NS3-NS4A protease then mediates a second cis-cleavage at the NS3-NS4A junction. The NS3-NS4A complex then cleaves at three downstream sites to separate the remaining nonstructural proteins. Accurate processing of the polyprotein is asserted to be essential for forming an active HCV replicase complex.
Once the polyprotein has been cleaved, the replicase complex comprising at least the NS3-NS5B nonstructural proteins assembles. The replicase complex is cytoplasmic and membrane-associated. Major enzymatic activities in the replicase complex include serine protease activity and NTPase helicase activity in NS3, and RNA-dependent RNA polymerase activity of NS5B. In the RNA replication process, a complementary negative strand copy of the genomic RNA is produced. The negative strand copy is used as a template to synthesize additional positive strand genomic RNAs that may participate in translation, replication, packaging, or any combination thereof to produce progeny virus. Assembly of a functional replicase complex has been described as a component of the HCV replication mechanism. Provisional application 60/669,872 “Pharmaceutical Compositions and Methods of Inhibiting HCV Replication” filed Apr. 11, 2005, is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for its disclosure related to assembly of the replicase complex.
Current treatment of hepatitis C infection typically includes administration of an interferon, such as pegylated interferon (IFN), in combination with ribavirin. The success of current therapies as measured by sustained viro logic response (SVR) depends on the strain of HCV with which the patient is infected and the patient's adherence to the treatment regimen. Only 50% of patients infected with HCV strain GT-1 exhibit a sustained virological response. Direct acting antiviral agents such as ACH-806, VX-950 and NM 283 (prodrug of NM 107) are in clinical development for treatment of chronic HCV. Due to lack of effective therapies for treatment for certain HCV strains and the high mutation rate of HCV, new therapies are needed.
The present invention fulfills this need and provides additional advantages, which are described herein.